Angel's Wings
by Sora Blade707
Summary: Eventual Elricest! The Elric brothers had been having relatively peaceful lives, until the military received an anonymous letter. Suddenly, the brothers find themselves in more danger than they'd first thought...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. There, I said it. Happy now?

Warning: Haven't seen the movie, but Al does have his body back. Also, it's Elricest, so don't read or flame me if you dislike/hate/resent/whatever else this pairing. I absolutely don't care if you hate it, 'cause I'm gonna write it anyway. Also, this is my first FMA fanfic, so I don't know how this is gonna turn out. Read and review, please!

Alphonse sighed, sleep eluding him once again. He looked up at the moon, its silvery-blue light making his skin look paler than what it really is. Caramel colored hair hung just below his shoulder blades, his silver eyes reflecting the starlight. Another sigh and he turned his head over to where his shorter, yet older, brother was sleeping. Alphonse smiled, only seeing his brother truly at peace when the blond was asleep.

After a moment of debate, the younger brother got up out of bed quietly. The eighteen-year-old got dressed, since he knew that he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, and walked downstairs while putting his long, caramel hair in a ponytail. Lighting a candle, the young Elric picked up the book he got from his older brother and began to read where he had last left off.

The first rays of dawn sent tingles down Alphonse's spine as it touched his toes, but he was too immersed in his book to take notice. He didn't even notice his brother coming down the stairs, very much pulled into the book's depths.

The blond haired, golden-eyed, nineteen-year-old looked over at his younger brother. Ed's golden eyes were still hazy with drowsiness, but he could tell that Alphonse was oblivious to everything but the book in the silver-eyed adult was reading.

"Good morning, Al!" The blond shouted his greeting, causing the younger Elric to jump out of his couch. Alphonse rolled his eyes playfully, marking his spot, and smiled good-naturedly at his older brother.

"Morning, Niisan," Alphonse greeted softly, still smiling. He then walked into the kitchen and started to prepare their breakfast. Although, Edward was now conscious enough to notice that his younger brother must've been there quite a while. So, the stubborn blond decided to ask Alphonse about it.

"Ne, you seem to have been up quite a while," Ed commented, plopping down onto the chair. Alphonse had set two plates of scrambled eggs on the table, one in front of Edward and the other where Alphonse would be sitting. The younger gave the blond a weak, and nervous, smile.

"Just a bit of insomnia, nothing terrible," He told his older brother, scratching his head nervously. Edward accepted the explanation, knowing full well that when Alphonse had insomnia, nothing was able to get him to sleep. Then, the two brothers ate in silence, too tired to have a normal, coherent, intelligent conversation.

The sound of the phone ringing startled the two out of their silence. Alphonse chuckled quietly, answering the phone. Edward was not only easily PO'd when picked on by his height, but he was also very quick to anger in the morning.

"Gozen! Elric residence, Alphonse Elric speaking," The younger Elric greeted whoever was on the other line. Surprise, surprise! It turned out to be none other than…

"I was fully expecting the short one to answer instead," Came the reply, no doubt in Alphonse's mind that it was Colonel Roy Mustang. Edward, having amazingly good ears when it came to his height, started to silently fume in the kitchen, mumbling obscene things that his younger brother shouldn't hear. Alphonse glanced back into the kitchen, his eyes telling Ed to shut up. Surprisingly, the blond did indeed quiet down.

"What brings you calling, Colonel?" Alphonse asked his superior. It was still early morning, and with his insomnia the young Elric got bored easily. Well, until mid-afternoon arrived.

"We need you two to investigate something. A letter was sent to us, and we can't figure out what it means," Roy informed him, going straight to the point since he was dealing with the reasonable brother. Alphonse furrowed his brows, wondering who could've sent the letter.

"I'll tell Niisan and we'll meet you in your office in fifteen minutes, not counting traffic," He told the Colonel, signaling to Edward to get dressed. The blond nodded, rushing up into their shared room. Both brothers could feel that this must be very important.

"Great! The sooner, the better," The Colonel said, obvious relief in his voice. Alphonse and Roy said their good-byes just as Edward had gotten down the stairs, fully clothed, his blond hair braided neatly, and ready to go. The silver-eyed adult hung up the phone, and the two put on their boots before they headed outside.

Central was busy, as always, but it felt nice to be out on that spring morning. The two brothers were silent throughout their trek to the military headquarters. Both of them were immersed in their own thoughts, the sun warming their bodies.

Edward and Alphonse blinked as they entered the compound. It hasn't been this busy, or tense, since the terrorist attacks on the train lines. The two glanced at each other, both having bad feelings about the letter Roy had gotten. They continued on toward his office, but with a slightly faster pace. When they entered the room, the Elric brothers could barely see the top of the Colonel's head since there were mountains of paperwork on his desk.

"Aisatsu, Colonel!" The two brothers greeted. Some papers fell from the back of Roy, making the black haired Colonel grumble in annoyance.

"Thank the Gods! It's about _time_ you two showed up!!!" Roy shouted; his voice slightly muffled by the paperwork. He poked his head out from the side, getting a good view of them. Roy's hair was messed up, and his eyes were slightly blood-shot from reading all morning.

"Maybe two pairs of fresh eyes can tell us about this letter," He told them, flinging the letter at Edward. The blond caught it deftly with his left hand, and unfolded the paper. His eyes furrowed, golden eyes furiously trying to interpret the writing. Sighing, the blond shook his head and handed the letter to Alphonse. So, the younger brother started to read the letter. Unlike everyone else, the more Alphonse read, the more his face paled; his silver eyes reflected fear. The two blinked and looked at him in confusion. Suddenly, Alphonse dropped the letter and ran from the office, a surprised Edward closely following him.

Translations:

Aisatsu: Greeting, Salutation

Gozen: Morning


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and a few OCs.

The two tore down the streets, Alphonse in the lead with Edward closely following. Alphonse didn't make too many turns, which helped Ed a lot in this pursuit, when the silver-eyed man just ran across the street. Edward, fearful for his brother's health, followed him closely. Surprisingly, no cars hit either of them, and Alphonse seemed to have picked up more speed. Edward also picked up the pace, and realized that they were heading to the clock tower.

Both brothers stopped in front of the clock tower, panting heavily. Edward was worried about the younger adult, wanting to know what had scared him so. Alphonse gulped, his eyes widening with evident fear. The blond gave him a look of confusion, but the silver-eyed adult just stared up at something. So, Edward looked at what Alphonse was looking at.

In the middle of the clock tower, there was a very strange symbol. The symbol depicted something that had shattered with a clawed fist in the middle. Around the picture, there were strange characters that the blond couldn't identify, much less read. Edward could tell that it was also made in blood, making him cringe inwardly.

"Al? What does it mean?" Edward asked his brother. Alphonse didn't answer for a while, but the blond supposed that it was due to slight fear and shock.

"It means…revenge of the broken hearted," Alphonse replied to his older brother. His silver eyes had fear in them, but it wasn't enough to keep him from thinking straight.

Suddenly, the caramel colored haired adult started to look around wildly. It looked as if he could feel something that Edward couldn't, making the blond frown.

_What's wrong with him?_ He thought to himself, worrying about his little brother. Alphonse then grabbed his older brother by the wrist, and ran with him back toward their house. Edward was both irritated, and felt a little…well; it was hard to put into words. He just blushed a light pink color, and it confused him to no end. Alphonse slowed his pace when they reached the doors of their relatively small house, panting slightly from all the running he did. He must have realized that he was still holding Edward's wrist, and let go of it with a slight pink tinge on his cheeks.

"S-sorry, Niisan," The silver eyed adult apologized, slightly nervous. Edward sighed inwardly, and gave his little brother a warm smile.

"It's ok. Although, you do have a bit of explaining to do," He told his younger sibling. Alphonse's eyes held a worried look in them, and a bit of reluctance.

"I-I don't know if I should tell you, Niisan," Alphonse told the blond. This made Edward frown, knowing that it must be serious if he was reluctant to tell the blond something.

"Why not?" He demanded, which made the silver-eyed adult wince slightly. Alphonse's gaze was on the ground. He mumbled something and walked inside the house, Edward following him. As soon as they were in their shared room, the blond decided to ask his question again.

"Why can't you tell me?" Alphonse sat down on his bed, his eyes on the floor as if it was the most interesting thing on the face of Amestris.

"I…took an oath. I'm sorry, Niisan, I would tell you, but…I can't," The silver-eyed adult then looked into Edward's gold eyes, pleading his older brother to understand. Edward sighed, reluctantly not pressing the issue, but decided to bring it up again at a later time.

"Any idea as to who might have drawn the symbol and as to why the symbol was used?" Edward inquired his little brother, making Alphonse smile. His older brother always wanted answers to things that he didn't understand, which was a really cute (and annoying) trait the blond had.

"I'll start with the why first. It's basically used for revenge against a lover. As for the who…I do have a guess, but…" Alphonse hesitated, debating whether or not to part with such personal knowledge. Edward noticed the hesitance, and his curiosity grew.

"But?" The blond prompted, the silence having stretched.

"…You wouldn't understand right now, Niisan. I'll tell you…but only if I have to," He promised his older brother. The promise satisfied Edward for the time being, as it'll be something he'd look forward to. So, he nodded his satisfaction of the promise, making Alphonse smile warmly and hug the blond. The contact made Edward blush lightly again, which made him confused as to why he was blushing when the silver-eyed adult touched him.

"I knew you'd understand, Niisan!" Alphonse told his brother, evidently very happy that he had agreed to wait on the explanations. Edward smiled, returning the embrace.

That night, after the two Elrics had fallen asleep, a shadowed figure stood on a rooftop that overlooked their room. The shadow's red eyes glittered like blood, gazing hungrily at one Elric in particular. Said brother shuddered and drew his blankets closer to himself, still staying asleep.

_Soon…very soon…_ It thought to itself, smiling. Black angel wings sprouted from its back as it took to the skies, planning its next move.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own almost nothing.

A/N: I finally saw the movie. NOOOOOOOOO!!!! AL CUT HIS HAIR!!!! That's it for this author's note.

Dawn arrived too early for Edward Elric. He groaned, grudgingly getting up out of his comfortable bed. His golden eyes were hazy with sleep, but he smiled when he saw his little brother still asleep. Silently, and carefully, Edward got out of bed and walked downstairs while braiding his long hair. Edward took a seat at the kitchen table, and laid his head in his arms. The padding of footsteps brought the blond back into the realm of the waking. Looking up, Edward met a very irritated Alphonse.

_Uh-oh…_ Edward thought to himself, dreading an irritated Alphonse Elric. Even though it was rare for the silver-eyed adult to get mad, nobody really _wanted_ to face the younger Elric's wrath. Steeling himself, Edward went on ahead to greet his brother.

"Gu-tenmorugen, ototo?" The blond greeted, anxiety evident in his voice. An eye twitched, making the older brother even more nervous about his younger brother's mood.

"It is _definitely not_ a good morning," Alphonse replied heatedly, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Edward gulped, but didn't dare to say anymore. He knew full well that his younger brother always got like that when he has a hard time sleeping at night.

The telephone ringing broke the tense silence. Edward excused himself to answer the phone. It wouldn't be very pretty if the Colonel was the one calling and Alphonse was the one to answer it in his mood.

"Aisatsu!" Edward greeted, not really wanting to say the rest. He wasn't as polite as Alphonse was when it came to greeting someone on the phone. On the other line, all the blond heard was a rasping breathing.

Not only did it freak him out, but it also reminded him of those stupid horror books that they used to own (Edward had burned all of their horror books). He furrowed his brows, and before he could say anything else whoever was on the other line spoke.

"You might want to meet me at the clock tower, Edward Elric. If not…well, the consequence will be a surprise, and it won't be pleasant. Come alone," The voice rasped, but it was definitely a male. Before the blond could respond, the thing hung up.

Edward hung up the phone with furrowed eyebrows, and went upstairs to get dressed in his usual black attire. He also neatly braided his golden hair, and laced up his boots. Walking downstairs, Edward noticed that his younger brother was waiting for him. The silver-eyed adult raised an eyebrow when he saw Edward fully clothed.

"I'm going out for a while, kay?" Edward told Alphonse. The silver-eyed brother nodded, getting back to drinking his coffee.

Edward walked outside and headed toward the clock tower. Alarms were clanging in his head, knowing full well that it was a trap he was walking into. The blond had to do it, as he didn't really want to find out what the "consequence" was if he didn't show up.

Arriving at the clock tower, he looked around for the person that had called him. Instead, a letter floated down to where he was. Edward opened the letter and read the parchment that was inside the envelope.

_I'm up at the top of the tower._ That was all that was written on the piece of parchment. Edward frowned, trashing the letter, and walked inside the tower. Sighing as he saw how far it was to the top, the blond started his ascent.

Once he had made it to the top, there was a lone figure standing there waiting for him. The man had shoulder-length, black hair, blood-red eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing a black, leather tank top that revealed his stomach, black, leather shorts that only came up to mid-thigh, and black, ankle-length boots. Around his neck was a silver chained necklace with an onyx angel attached to the chain. His blood-red eyes glittered maliciously when their eyes locked, and the man smirked at the blond.

"Heh, pretty boy, aren't ya?" Edward just glared at him, making the man's smirk wider, "Spunky, too. Shame, I've got my _heart_ set on someone else."

Suddenly, the man snapped his fingers and a shadow appeared behind Edward. The blond turned around, and the shadow surrounded him. When he was completely surrounded by the shadow, another snap of the man's fingers sent Edward into unconsciousness as an unbearable pain lanced through his heart.

It was around this time that Alphonse was washing the dishes from the previous night. He had just finished putting away the dishes when he felt a sharp pain sear through his heart. Gasping, he held onto the counter, his knuckles were white and his eyes were wide. Cold sweat was dripping onto his knuckles when the pain finally subsided. Alphonse was panting from the severity of what he had felt.

"Niisan…?" Suddenly the phone rang. Quickly, Alphonse answered the phone, hoping that it was Edward and that he was all right. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. The person on the other line made him certain that his older brother was in danger, as Alphonse knew exactly who it was.

"Ah, hello love! Long time, no see!" A man rasped on the other line, sending shivers down Alphonse's back. He hadn't heard that voice in years, and he never wanted to hear it again. Especially not after what the man had almost done to him.

"What did you do to my brother?" Alphonse demanded, knowing that the man must've done _something_ to his older brother. The man sighed on the other line, as if he knew that was what Alphonse was going to ask.

"Well, I should've expected that question," He replied, making the younger Elric's blood boil, "Anyway, I haven't done anything to your brother…yet."

"What do you want, then?" Alphonse growled. He desperately needed to get Edward out of the man's grasp, knowing full well as to what the man is capable of. The man chuckled, making the silver-eyed adult even angrier.

"All right, love. Just go to the top of the clock tower, and that's where we will be. Have a nice day, love!" The man replied cheerfully. Before Alphonse could say anything more, the man had hung up. Growling, the silver-eyed adult also hung up the phone, and went upstairs.

Hurriedly putting on a white version of his brother's usual black attire, he also went over to their nightstand. Alphonse picked up a box that looked to hold a necklace, and opened it. The box held two necklaces, one of which was a gold-chained necklace with a diamond angel attached to the chain. Alphonse put on the first necklace, feeling more relaxed with it on. The other necklace was silver chained with a white feather attached to the chain. He took this one out and put it in his pocket, planning on giving it to Edward.

Going downstairs, Alphonse walked out the door and ran toward the clock tower. He needed to hurry and get his beloved older brother out of that man's grasp. The silver-eyed adult shuddered when he thought about all of the things that the man could do to the blond.

"Ok, _why_ did you revive me, again?" Edward asked the man. He didn't seem to be bound to anything, but he still couldn't move. So, the blond concluded that the man was using _something_ to prevent him from moving. The man just chuckled at Edward.

"Just for something I'm going to be showing you," He replied. Footsteps echoed around the room, signifying that Alphonse was here. Soon enough, the silver-eyed adult was standing in the middle of the "room." There were no windows in this "room." Instead, there were just stone pillars holding up the roof, and the "windows" were just open space.

"Ah, speaking of which," The man said, bowing to Alphonse, "Nice to see you again, Love!"

Edward gasped, he definitely didn't expect **_that_**, and Alphonse just gritted his teeth. Apparently, the younger Elric really didn't like the man like that but did indeed know him.

_Probably the opposite…_ Edward thought to himself, seeing that his younger brother wasn't really happy to see this man.

"What do you want with Ed?" Alphonse growled out through barely contained anger. That was not surprising to Edward, since this man obviously did something in the past that made Alphonse hate him.

"Oh…for now, I just want him to witness something. Just so that he understands us better, Love," He replied cheerfully. The silver-eyed adult gritted his teeth when he heard the "Love" part.

"You know as well as I do that I don't love you anymore, Shadow!" Alphonse shouted. Shadow sighed, and shook his head as if the silver-eyed Elric were just a misbehaving child.

"Ah, well, I was hoping that wasn't true," Shadow replied coolly, suddenly smirking, "Although, I think it was time for me to cut to the chase. To do that, I'm going to do this!"

Edward felt as if a fist had just released him, until he felt the wind pushing against his back. Sudden realization struck the blond; Shadow had pushed him off of the tower.

Translations:

Gu-tenmorugen: Good morning

Ototo: Younger brother


End file.
